Beauty and The Demon
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: Love can be found in many different ways, even through Demons. VincentxTifa - Rating: M
1. Beauty and The Demon

**Beauty and The Demon**

Just after I had opened the door, I peered over and looked into the room. The room was dimmed lit by the large lamp sitting beside the bed and the rest of the room was cast in shadows. Cloud had told me that Vincent had locked himself away in his room for the whole day. He hadn't even come down to get something to eat. Cloud told me not to worry about him and just leave him. But I knew that I couldn't.

I stepped into the room and I shut the door behind me. I walked around the bed and that's when I noticed Vincent, staring aimlessly out the large window.  
"Vincent?" I asked stepping slowly towards him. "Are you feeling alright?"  
But he acted like he didn't hear my question; he still had his back turned to me. I walked towards him more and he slowly turned his body over to face me. I stopped, I noticed that Vincent's bandana was slipping past his eyes but he could still see me. His cloak was removed; he looked a lot better without that heavy cloak over his shoulders.

"Did you hear me, Vince? You're not sick are you?" I asked with concern.

But Vincent continued to stare at me, but it didn't feel right for some odd reason. I took another step towards him and I stopped when there were only two foot spaces between us. The gunslinger turned so his full body was facing me.  
I raised my hand to the crimson red bandana slipping off his pale forehead. When I knew that I had a good grip onto the garment, I pulled.

I gasp loudly as my grip on the bandana was lost, as it slipped from Vincent's forehead and hit the floor softly. I took a step back away from him as Vincent took a step forwards, looking at me with his unfamiliar eyes. They were yellow.

Vincent had an evil smirk on his features. I didn't like it. He continued to walk towards me, as I continued to step away from him. But as I took another step back, I ended up against the wall.

The smirk was still radiant as he stopped in front of me. He placed his gloved hand on the wall next to my head and pressed his body on mine. I asked again if he was alright but he replied. He said he was fine, now that I was here. His voice clearly wasn't Vincent but was a demonic voice of him. He smiled, showing me his sharp cane, teeth. He pressed his hips against mine, watching my face with his evil eyes.

I looked away from him, as he began to kiss my neck and face. I was stiff as a board. When he began to fell underneath my top, I continued to be stiff. He narrowed his eyes at me, annoyed that I wasn't moving. He then gripped my neck, closing over my windpipe. I began to kick him. Tears began to swell in my eyes.

I gasped, crying at him for Vincent to come back. But something happened. Like, something got to him. His eyes then changed colour. Back to red and his grip around my neck was loosened. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

I heard him walk away from me. I looked up; he was now standing by the window. I called his name but he didn't reply. I then stood up, my legs shaking and walked towards him. I stopped from behind him. I then touched his shoulders and made him look at me.

His eyes were filled with tears and were falling down his cheeks. I couldn't believe it. He was crying. He then said that he was sorry for hurting me. He said he was sorry. I opened my arms to him and he didn't hesitate. He snaked his arms around me and buried his face on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He continued to let go tears but he wasn't sobbing.

I never thought that I could possibly have a crying demon in my arms.


	2. Confessions

**Confessions **

After that night with my encounter with Vincent, I stayed away from him. I felt horrible to do something like that but, I didn't want to risk him attacking me again. Which I thought would be pretty soon. I would still talk to him but I wouldn't look at him, I was afraid that his transforming may kick in again. But I wouldn't have the normal conversations that we would normally have, I would just ignore him.

One day I was serving the one and only Turk, Reno his regular class of Ale. The red head began to tell me about his day and what he has been up to.  
Even though he was an enemy in the past, but I soon learned that he was a more caring and a lot nicer. And I really do enjoy his company.

"So Lockheart, what have you been up to since Strife left?" I heard Reno ask  
"…Nothing much," I replied looking at Vincent.  
The gunslinger was sitting not to far away from the bar and he stared long and hard at me. I felt uncomfortable.  
I then realized that Reno was there in the bar as well, I turned back to look at him.

"Somethin' bothering you? You can talk to me," Reno asked concerned  
I smiled at him and shock my head, "I'm fine Reno, really. I'm just tired."  
"Okay, if you say so,"  
I could tell that Reno didn't believe my answer, and to be honest, I didn't want to tell him that Vincent nearly tried to kill me two nights ago.

"Well," Reno spoke then shot down the rest of his drink. "I think I better be off."  
"See you another time then?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't want him to leave. I quickly glanced at Vincent, he was watching everything.  
"Yeah for sure, how many other bars here that have beautiful barmaids like you?" Reno grinned as he stood up from his stool.  
I couldn't help but giggle at the comment, "There might be more around."  
The red headed Turk laugh and he made his way out of the bar. I smiled slightly then I continued to clean the bar and attend to the other costumers.

Not long after, I heard a motorcycle drive up to the bar outside. I stopped what I was doing for a second and I listened for other noises. The roller door to the garage opened, I smiled, Cloud has come home.  
"Sounds like Cloud has returned. This will be interesting," Vincent spoke softly but I heard every word that he said. I didn't understand what he meant by that but I shrugged it off.  
The door leading to the garage opened and I smiled at the blonde swordsman.  
"Welcome back, Cloud." I greeted him brightly.  
"Good to see you to, Tifa." I watched Cloud turn his head towards Vincent and he returned the gaze.  
"Vincent," Cloud nodded.  
"Cloud," Vincent nodded for a reply.

"Was everything okay with the delivers?" I asked as I washed a shot glass.  
I heard Cloud make his way behind the counter and stop next to me, "Everything was fine."  
I nodded at him and smiled weakly, I was really trying to make Cloud think that I was being myself.  
"What about here? Was everything okay while I was gone?"  
I froze for a second and I cleared my throat, "Yeah great. Marlene is doing well in school."  
"Tifa?" Cloud asked.  
"Yes?" I raised my head to notice that he was standing quite close to me.  
"Are you sure everything was fine when I was gone?" Cloud asked, his Mako eyes sparkling.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because you have been washing the same shot glass since I got here, something happened."  
"Nothing happened, Cloud." I quickly placed the washed glass down and began to wash another one.

I sighed but a black, gloved hand cupped my chin and made me turn towards Cloud. I gasped and I stared at the deep pools of Cloud's Mako blue eyes.  
"Tifa," Cloud spoke slowly.  
I felt his cool breath brush against my face and his thumb ran up and down my jaw line.  
"You're a terrible liar. You could at lest hide your sadness and smile like you always do."  
My lips slowly parted and I wanted to reply but I couldn't, only in my dreams that Cloud would stand this close to me.  
I gulped as I watched Cloud lean very slowly towards me, his eyes glued on my lips. I started to take heavy breaths and I closed my eyes, our lips slightly touching…  
"You're a terrible friend, Cloud," Vincent spoke.

My eyes snapped open and Cloud jerked away from me. I turned to stare at the gunslinger.  
"If you are asking Tifa if anything happened and you don't believe her, maybe you should stay here with her. If you care for that much for her," Vincent said.  
Cloud then slowly walked out of the bar and headed towards the stairs to the upper story.  
"Cloud wait!" I cried out to him but he didn't stop and look at me.  
I heard Cloud's bedroom door slam shut and I turned to look at Vincent.  
"Why would you say something like that Vincent?" I asked Vincent.  
"…It's the truth; he doesn't deserve a woman like you." Vincent turned his head to the window and watched the city's people walk by.

As much as I wanted to reply, I couldn't. I felt tears burling my vision, I couldn't cry in front of Vincent.  
I dropped the drying cloth and ran up the stairs, tears were now running down my checks and my lip was trembling. I ran into my room, I threw myself onto the bed and buried my face into the bed sheets. Before I knew it, I was crying again, just like when I my father died.


	3. Passed By

**Passed by**

The days slowly went by, my mind kept on playing tricks on me, making me believe that it was November. But it was only in the middle of July.  
Everyday as I would attend to the costumers he would sit in the corner; stare at me silently, his eyes full of need and with a glass of brandy in his clawed hand.

Vincent Valentine.

From the very beginning when Cloud found Vincent in a coffin in Shrinra Manor's basement, I knew straight away that he was different. His left hand hidden underneath that claw, his red cloak always on, he would never speak unless he needed to and the way he would transform into demons.  
But what scared me the most was his eyes; they were a bright crimson red. It seemed that Vincent would kill you, and he can, I always thought that there was a gentler side to him. But I haven't met it yet. And I had a feeling that I would never would.

I kept my distance away from Vincent just in case that he would snap or try to make a move on me again just like the last time. But for some time now, he has been very quite. Cloud had run off again like he would always and like always, he would never return my calls.  
So I was alone, expect for Marlene and Vincent. It was rarely that Cid, Yuffie and Barret drop in and say hello. Reno would come to have a drink and talk to me. He kept me company but he wouldn't tell me what Rufus was up to. He even admitted that most of the time, Rufus wouldn't tell him what he was doing.  
I realized that the most of the time that I am with Reno, I flirt. I don't mind flirting with him now and again, it was fun. But I would always feel Vincent's deadly gaze upon me.

Reno gulped down the rest of his drink and slammed the glass onto the bar counter. There was only me, him and Vincent alone in the bar.  
"Cheers for the drink, doll face." Reno grinned widely.  
I giggled, "You're welcome."  
"You know you should go out more often, expect for staying here and wondering everyday if Cloud will ever came back again." Reno suggested.  
I stopped my washing up and I looked at Reno, "I don't do that, Reno."  
"Sure ya don't. But I'm just saying that you should go out with me sometime, I can show you a good night out."  
I stared at Reno's suggestive smirk and his eyes that gleamed with tease. I tried my best not to smile.  
"So what's you're idea of a good time?"  
"You, me, alone, no one to bother us. You get the picture, what do you say?"

I knew where he was going with this; he wanted to sleep with me. Well he isn't the first to try the famous pick-up line that he had just said to me. I have never slept with anyone before, and yet a lot of men throw themselves at me.  
Even the most serious and the most dangerous ones, "How about I come back to you about it?" I asked smiling.  
"Yeah sure thing," Reno slowly looked over his shoulder.  
"I have to admit, that Vincent Valentine is a strange one," Reno turned his head back to look at me.  
"Does he always sit there?" Reno spoke so I could only hear him.  
I nodded my head in reply.

I heard Reno mumble something under his breath but I couldn't make out what he meant.  
"But anyways," I watched Reno stand. "I better be off now."  
"Okay, take care of yourself." I smiled.  
"I should be saying that to you."  
I paused as I watched Reno lean over and kiss me gently on my left cheek. I felt that my eyes widened and my face burning up.  
Reno shifted a laugh, "Watch your back, Tifa."  
I smiled as I watched Reno open the door and make his way back home. I sighed heavily; picking up Reno's used shot glass and placing it into the sink.  
I turned to look at Vincent briefly but I noticed that he was watching me.  
"I'm sure that you have other better things to do then watch me, Vincent." I pointed out sighing. I was starting to get annoyed that he would constantly watch what ever I do.  
"And it seems to be problem, how?" Vincent replied calmly.  
In my frustration I nearly broke the glass that I held in my hand, "Would you like it if I stared at you non stop?"  
"I wouldn't care. I'm used to be stared at."  
"Well I'm not like you, Vincent."  
I placed both the drying cloth and the glass down onto the counter, I started to head off towards the star case.

Just as I started to walk up the flight of stars, I heard the sound of a wooden chair move on the titled floor in the bar and a sudden sound of footsteps close behind me. What felt to be an arm was wrapped around my waist tightly and I was pulled up against a warm hard body.  
I noticed straight away that it was Vincent and I tried my best to wiggle free from his grip.  
"No, you are nothing like me, Lockheart. You don't understand the torment I go through to live the same nightmare everyday." Vincent spoke darkly against my ear.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Now let go of me!"  
But the grip around me just grew tighter. Vincent was really hurting me and I was finding it difficult to breathe.  
I managed to escape Vincent's death grip but he reached forward and held my left hand.  
"Vincent! What's wrong with you! Let me go!" I nearly screamed at him, I was growing angry and seeing his face wasn't helping me.  
I then grew tired and before I knew it, I threw my hand across his face. The grip that Vincent had on me was lost and I gasped as I watched the gunslinger threw his head to the side by the impact of my slap. All of my anger was suddenly washed away; I stood stunned while looking at Vincent.  
I then found the moment to run from him, I knew it wasn't the right thing but I ran towards my bedroom. Once I was there, I slammed the door and I rested my forehead onto the door. My chest heaved and I panted for breath, I couldn't believe what I had done.  
I slowly turned around expecting to find my bedroom empty with me in it, I was wrong.  
Vincent stood by the window and was glaring at me evilly.

_"What? How did he get there?"_

"If you think you can run from me, you are completely wrong." Vincent said darkly. I noticed that his eyes were flicking from red to yellow; did my slap cause him to nearly transform?  
I quickly turned around and fiddled with the door handle, I was that scared of what Vincent was going to do to me I couldn't stop shaking.  
But before I was able to actually have a grip on the door handle, Vincent had grabbed onto my arm pulling me away from the wooden door. Vincent pulled me in front of him and then roughly pushed me against my double bed. I landed on my side, I quickly flung myself onto my back and I sat up. I heard the door lock and Vincent walking towards me.

The next thing I knew it, Vincent was crawling over me, his yellow eyes locked onto mine. He then placed his hands on my legs and spread them apart roughly.  
I yelled out in pain but my mouth quickly shut as Vincent fell in-between my legs. I noticed that my breathing was quickening and began to get uneasy.  
Vincent then placed his hands on the side of my face and leaned closer to me so that no air was between us. I watched a smirk form on his lips as he spoke evilly, "Your mine…"


	4. Rescue

Rescue

"_....So glad that you are alright, Tifa." _

When Vincent said that before we all went on a search for Cloud, I thought it was sweet that someone so serious like himself could say something so kind. But you lose that thought so quickly then suddenly, a new thought comes.

...unrestrained.

My eyes were shut so tightly that they started to hurt. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare or at least I hopped it was a nightmare. My wrists were pinned above my head by two strong hands and the owner of the hands was Vincent. I started to feel warm lips touch my exposed neck, teasing with gentle kisses.  
"Vincent...please! Let me go!" I cried trying to wriggle free from Vincent's grip. But he replied by holding my wrists tighter.  
"Vincent isn't here, girl. And he won't come back until I am done with you." Vincent growled at me that made my heart suddenly stop.  
His eyes were still yellow and I noticed that his teeth had grown, shining brightly at me as he smiled.  
"What exactly are you going to do to me...?" I asked in fear.  
The demonic voice of Vincent chuckled evilly, "You just have to wait..."  
He grinned as he hovered over my pouted lips, his eyes searching mine and a thumb gently running over my cheek.  
He chuckled once again, "You're quite feisty, girl. I'm going to enjoy this. "  
I closed my eyes again, pressing my lips together as he began to kiss around my lips. I turned my head to the side when I knew that he was going too near my lips. I did it again and again then his thumb and forefinger pressed tightly on my chin, holding my head in place.  
I gasped suddenly then I felt his mouth close over mine. I struggled against the kiss feeling his warm tongue roughly part my lips and in my mouth. He pulled away which was my relive but he moved to my neck.  
"LET ME GO!" I cried but I knew that it wasn't going to work.  
Vincent removed his lips from my neck, slowly raised his head and he grinned at me with his eyebrows raised.  
"Do you any idea how much Vincent loves you? And how much he is dying to be in you?" Vincent growled at me.  
I widened my eyes, "You're just saying that because you want to be in me!"  
"True, but I was getting very inpatient with him whenever he had the chance to be alone with you. He never got reached out and touched you admit it, you dream nearly every night of Vincent sneaking into your room and toghter making wild passionate love." Vincent smiled.  
".....I don't." I moved my head over to the side.

I knew that I was kidding myself. He was right, there were some nights where I dream of that handsome yet mysterious man walking into my room and making love to me. I didn't know that I would dream of that but maybe I was developing feelings for Vincent after all.  
.....Was I?

"So, "The voice of Chaos started again. "Seeing that I was far to inpatient for Vincent to make a move already I thought that this would be the greatest time for it."  
"Over my dead body!" I yelled at him.  
"Even if you were dead, I would still touch you." Vincent laughed.

I then heard sudden quick footsteps from the front door, a loud whoosh then Vincent getting knocked on the head. I watched Vincent fall to the side of the bed and his grip of lost from my arms. I quickly sat up, stared at the knocked out Vincent beside me then raised my head to who was in the room also.  
"Are you okay, Tifa?" Cloud asked me with concern in his beautiful Mako eyes.  
"I'm fine...." Before I could ask any questions to Cloud he reached over and took a hold of my hand and bolted me up from the bed. One of his swords hanging loosely in his left hand and ready if Vincent made a sudden bolt.  
"Cloud, did you really have to knock Vincent out?" I asked stepping behind him.  
"He was over you and you were helpless." Cloud pointed out stepping back making me step back with him.  
"But you can't just leave him there like that!" I cried as Cloud turned to face me, placing his free hand on my shoulder and pushing me out of the room.  
"I'm not. After he wakes up I will have a talk with him." Cloud said pushing me further out the door and into the hallway.  
"About what?!" I raised my voice louder at him.  
"About you and don't worry I won't hurt him. Stay out of the room until I'm finished." Cloud ordered me then shutting the door before I could complain.

I stood in the hallway just staring at the door, hoping that Cloud wasn't going to hurt him. I then began to wonder what Chaos meant when he said 'do you have any idea how much he loves you?'

--

**No, I'm not dead. I think I will do two more chapters and that will be it but it would really depend on my mood if I want to finish this story . **


	5. Gone?

**Gone?**

It was making me sick to think what happened. Last night Cloud had said that he will have a talk to Vincent, after it was round about midnight when he decided to come out. I demanded to know what he was talking about with Vincent but he didn't tell me much, all he said was 'it is all over.'

Marlene was sitting down and eating her breakfast, happily swinging her legs.  
"You better behave today when Cid picks you up." I said as I walked over and placed down a glass of orange juice.  
"I will. I'm really excited to go on the big airship with Cid!" Marlene giggled.  
"Is he going to take you anywhere?" I asked taking a seat down next to her.  
"I don't know. I think he said somewhere where he lives." Marlene played with her spoon in her hands.  
"Okay."  
"Oh! That reminds me! Vincent left a note for you and he wanted me to give it to you and only you!" Marlene cheered reaching into her nightgown and getting out a small white note folded in half.  
"He did?" I cleared my throat as I reached over for the note.  
" Huh – uh!"

I slowly opened the note and my heart was pounding against my chest. I began to read silently.

_Tifa Lockheart,  
I apologise for my behaviour last night and the last past weeks. After my talk with Cloud last night, I have come to the decision to leave 7__th__ Heaven. I do not wish for you to come and find me, I don't want to be found._

Vincent Valentine

"Has Vincent gone on a holiday?" Marlene made me snap out of my trance.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked as I read over the note again.  
"Coz I watched him leave carrying a large bag." Marlene said as she took in another mouth full of cereal.  
"I don't know sweetie. You know what Vincent is like." I sighed.  
"Yeah but....if he doesn't come back soon, i'm going to miss him."  
I looked up at Marlene who looked heartbroken. I got up from the seat and walked over to her closer.  
"I'm going to miss him too." I leaned down and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

--

**Just one more chapter to go! Then it will be finished, well, maybe.**


	6. Return

**Return**

It had been a week since Vincent had left 7th Heaven, it was so sudden, and too much had happened to soon.

_"Do you any idea how much Vincent loves you? And how much he is dying to be in you?"_

I knew were Vincent would be and I know that I am disobeying his request not to find him but, it feels like it was something that I must do. I reached closer to the haunted Shinar Mansion in my old home town, I was sure that no one was going to touch the bike that Cloud had let me borrow.  
I opened the front entrance, the door squeaking on its hinges and I walked into the main hall. It still looked abounded not even the children will enter this place anymore, unless one is dared to in a silly game.  
I checked if anyone was watching behind me, once I made sure that I didn't see anyone I shut the door. The sound of the door closing roared and echoed through the mansion, remains of the ceiling were scattered across floor covering, half of the timber stair case was destroyed and the wallpaper was filthy. The place hadn't changed and it still smelled awful.  
I made my way up to the second story; I stopped to stare outside the barred large windows and I then slowly walked down the hall.  
I stepped into one of the rooms which I remembered to be the way to the basement and I then walked to the large brick wall, the wall slid open. I made my way down the spiral wooden stair case, it was a dark but not dark enough for me not to see anything. The stairs come to a stop, the touchers that where usually lit by fire were unlit and I searched around looking for that same door that Cloud had once stepped though to find a man sleeping soundly in a coffin.  
The door was soon in my sight and I gripped onto the door handle, the door opened. I placed my head around the door, cobwebs were still sitting in the corners of the room and the same coffin was in the same place four years ago. I pushed back the door further and I entered the cold room. I felt my heart beat against my chest as I edged closer to the coffin, I fell to my knees as my hands touched the wooden lid of the casket.  
I pushed the lid and eventually it slid off. I gazed at the figure lying in the coffin; his arms were placed in a cross across his chest, soft eyelids covered those beautiful orbs of crimson.  
I leaned down further and I hovered over Vincent's face, he looked beautiful even when he doesn't sleep.  
I saw Vincent's eyes slowly open, the crimson orbs stared at me and I felt that my heart had skipped a beat. I gasped, moving my head away from his; Vincent slowly sat up in the coffin.  
"I thought I made it clear, I don't want to be found." Vincent growled at me.  
"You couldn't just walk out of my life without an explanation, Vincent." I replied trying to hide the fear in my voice.  
"There is no need for an explanation. Now leave." Vincent's eyebrows frowned.  
"I'm not leaving until you answer me something."  
"Believe me, I won't answer."  
I tried to ignore that, "Tell me....what Chaos said about you loving me and wanting to...show your love to me, is it all true?"  
Vincent eyes left my gaze, he grew silent. I really wanted him to answer and my heart continued to race against my chest.  
"...You should never believe what he says, Lockheart." Vincent finally replied.  
"Then whenever you are alone with me, you always try to do something?" I raised my voice.  
"It's not me, it's him. Now leave!" Vincent nearly yelled.  
I felt that my lips parted, "...You love me. Don't you?"  
Vincent turned his head away from me, I saw him close his eyes. I gasped as it suddenly came to me.  
"...Chaos shows my hidden emotions. That is way I am suddenly attacking you," Vincent slowly opened his eyes.  
"Cloud had told me to leave you if I didn't want you to get hurt. So I did."  
"...Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked  
"Like I said I didn't want to hurt you. Now I will only tell you one more time, leave."  
I hung my head low and I bit my lip. I was trying to search for the right words but my head felt like nothing.  
"Please....come back." I begged to the gunslinger. "I can help you with this. You are only hurting yourself by doing this. It isn't the same without you at 7th Heaven and Marlene miss's you. Just...please come back."  
"....That I can not do."  
My head snapped back up to Vincent, "Why not?"  
"You don't need me around, nor does Marlene or anyone else...."  
"That's a lie! We all need you even I do!" I could feel that my eyes were burning, I was close to crying.  
Vincent's eyes moved back to mine, I felt tears slowly running down my cheeks; Vincent's hand rose up and wiped one tear from my cheek.  
"This is for the best, Tifa. I can't go back, I don't belong there." Vincent's touch slowly faded away and I opened my eyes to see Vincent laying back down pulling the coffin lid back in place.  
More tears escaped my eyes, I slowly rose up onto my unsteady legs, and I made my way out of the mansion of nightmares.

--  
I placed the wooden hairbrush onto the chest of draws and I run my hands down my brushed dark chocolate locks of hair. I sighed and I continued to stare at my mirror reflection, I then suddenly felt a huge cast of bone chilling wind. It didn't help that I was only wearing a thin nightdress made from silk and the air made me shiver. I turned around and I gasped, I couldn't move.  
I watched Vincent Valentine step onto the carpet, the air blowing behind him, his hair and cape flying.  
"Do you share the same strong emotions that I have for you, Tifa?" Vincent asked.  
It took me nearly a minute to actually reply, I closed my parted lips and I slowly nodded my head. And for the first time that I have known Vincent, I watched a smile creep in his lips.  
"Good.."

--  
**Arthurs note: **Yeah I know. I said that in the other chapter this is last chapter then it is finished, well, I can't finish it now can I? So next chapter it will be the last one and that is it!


	7. Rosebud

**Rosebud**

I watched Vincent turn slightly, taking a hold of the glass window and bringing the windows doors shut. The cold wind stopped and Vincent's hair and cape fell back to place.

"Once you left," Vincent turned back to face me. "I had this sudden urge to come back to 7th Heaven. Maybe it was the way you pleaded to me for my return."  
"...You are not saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?" I asked crossing my arms slightly under my bust.  
"No. But I have realised," Vincent walked closer to me. My eyes stared up to his beautiful facial features. I watched one of his hands raise up and cup my cheek, I closed my eyes and I leaned into the warmth of his gloved hand.  
"You are very tempting." Vincent whispered.  
I felt cheeks grow warm and my heart began to beat against my chest loudly. I was really hoping that Vincent wouldn't hear how loud my racing heart was.

I heard Vincent shift slightly closer to me, I began to feel his steady breathing brushing against my neck and he just stayed there. I only opened my eyes so they were half closed; Vincent was standing very close to me.  
"Hmm," I heard Vincent moan softly.  
"What is it?"  
"I have never realised that your scent is very...seductive."

I heard a deep sound from Vincent that sounded almost like a purr; I could still feel that my heart was still pounding. Vincent shifted so his head was in front of mine and it seemed that his crimson eyes were dragging me in to my death. I didn't notice that his clawed hand had also raisin up, cup my chin and run a thumb over my parted lips. I could feel the warmth of the leather covered hand but I kept my eyes on him. Vincent removed his thumb from my lips but he run his fingers over jaw line, and I watched him lean over closer to me. I sucked in a breath just when Vincent's lips touched mine, and I let him take my lips.

I could feel the heat from his lips as he moved; the kiss was demanding and hungry. My whole body began to shake and I located Vincent's shoulders so I could hold on for my dear life. My breaths began to be quick gasps of air as the kiss deepened. I nearly jumped when I felt Vincent's hot tongue touch my bottom lip, wanting entry to my mouth. Slowly, as my grip on his shoulders grew stronger, I parted my lips. And Vincent ran his wet tongue over mine, and it drove me wild.

As I began to feel him move against me, his strong hands were moving against my naked back and I couldn't hold back a moan. The sharp tips from Vincent's hand garment sent heavy shivers down my spine and he continued to kiss me forcefully.  
Vincent parted from my lips and I tried to recover from the wonderful taste of his lips stained on my own. I sighed heavily, lowering my hands down Vincent's back and I rested my head on his right shoulder. I could feel him pull me closer to himself and his grip on me tightened, I just didn't want to let him go. Vincent's body was warm; but the wonderful shivers continued to run down my spine.

I opened my eyes so they were half open; Vincent had lowered his hands further down my body and he leaned into my ear,  
"Will you give me permission to make love to you?"  
I felt that my eyes widen with shock, I didn't know to answer his question. I only dreamed of Cloud to make love to me but now I have strong emotions towards this beautiful gunslinger, maybe it would be different.  
I let out a shaky breath and I nodded my head slowly,  
"Please Vincent, make me be yours." I raised my head slowly and I stared at his bright pools of red. "I want to be loved like no one else."

I then saw a smile creep at the sides of his lips and he bent down and took my lips again. I kissed him back with the same hunger of his own, I was hesitant about it. But it seemed to Vincent that he didn't really care that I have never been kissed before like this. He growled.  
With his hands grasped to the sides of my hips, I could feel him push me back towards the bed. I still kissed him and I was beginning to tremble.  
The side of the bed touched the back of my legs and I lowered myself down, my lips still locked with Vincent's passionate kiss. I then fell back onto the mattress and the gunslinger followed.

Vincent hovered over me and I reached toward the long red cloak that hung over his shoulders. With our lips still locked, I rushed and fiddled with the belt buckles that held the red cloak together, I have never felt this way before. The garment came off soon after and I threw it away.  
When Vincent drew away his lips I panted for breath and I closed my eyes as his lips kissed my neck. I laced my fingers in his long hair, pressing my fingertips onto his scalp. I began to feel Vincent slip away but he made a trail of kisses down my neck and over my collar bone.  
I opened one eye and I stared at Vincent, he eyed at my chest and I could feel his breath over my skin.

Vincent reached down to the end of my silk night gown and pulled up. I raised my arms so he could remove the garment further. I felt the cold air touch my breasts and the rest of my exposed body, I shivered.  
"Tifa," Vincent spoke.  
"Hmm?" I could only answer him that, I felt that I was in a daze.  
I gasped as a felt one of Vincent's fingers run over my breasts, "How did this happen?"  
It didn't take me long to figure out what he had meant, "Oh."  
I lifted my head to see Vincent stare at my chest, I eyed the long scar running over my breasts.  
"Sephiroth attacked me when I was a teenager. But I try not to notice the scar."  
"He attacked you?" Vincent asked.  
"Yes. The wound took a while to heal." I sighed, feeling that my checks were going red.  
Just suddenly, I nearly let out a scream as Vincent's tongue ran over my scar. I shivered, never realising that I titled my head back and moaned. I felt all the wonderful shivers run over my body like electric currents.  
"No one has touched you, I'm I right?" Vincent asked against my breast.  
"No...no one has." I gasped loudly as I felt teeth scrap against my nibble.  
"Then you will be mine for certain."

I have never known the wonderful feeling of being loved, not until this very moment. I would have heard stories from Aerith from her experiences, but, did she really mean this kind of feeling? I let out a shaky sigh as Vincent bit my nibble and caressed my other breast.  
"I can tell that you are a virgin, Tifa." Vincent said suddenly.  
"Your body is reacting very well to what I am doing to you. You can't stop shaking and you can't get enough of my touch."  
Vincent then bit roughly over my nibble making me let out a loud gasp. He moved his head away from my large breasts to hover over my reddened face.  
"Tell me, have you been saving yourself for someone special? Someone that you don't have to care of but someone can take care of you." Vincent spoke as he hovered over my mouth.  
"....What?" I gasped running my tongue over my bottom lip to wet it.  
"You wait for Cloud to finally confess his desire for you. You look out for him but he doesn't show any sign that he appreciates it. You should show all desire for me; I will look after you like no one else will."  
"Vincent...I..." I let out a large shiver.  
"I love you, Tifa." Vincent spoke against my parted lips.

I then suddenly felt confident as I laced my arms around Vincent's slender neck. I gently pulled him down and I quickly covered his mouth with my own. I opened my mouth without hesitation, I could feel like I wanted this, and I wanted him.

--  
One more chapter to go! :D


End file.
